worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Send your questions comment and hopefully someone will answer them! System 'Q. maintenance?' Maintenance schedule is listed in "Notice", so please check it. If it is displayed as maintenance other than that, try contact the developer. 'Q: How do i set up user account?' A. Go to Setting . Create Username And Password. Where is this? 'Q. How to Get Skill Training Area?' A. It's coming soon. It will be implemented in future updates. 'Q. Where Can I Get Home Decor?' A. If I am correct, you must buy the Premium Content package to be able to have access to the home decor option. 'Q. How do I collect the Light Flowers? Every time I get near them, they disappear.' A. Slowly approach them, taking one step at a time, once you get a little closer, an option that says something like "pick up" should appear. 'Q. Where can I find the Light Flowers on Astral Day?' A. Look around on the ground. They appear randomly, don't get too close to them or they will disappear. Also, I found a trick if you leave the area and come back, it will reappear. I mostly found it at the empty mansions that are up for sale. 'Q. Where can I find Unusual Ivy?' A. You can get it in Rabidfang Forest. 'Q. Moffs' A. They should spawn around the Forest Trail. If not, your game may need an update. 'Q. Gjorr Herb' A. The Caravan Co 'Q. Rainbow Whiskers' A. You'll have to fight off imposters in order to get rainbow whiskers. It's one of the two rewards that you can get from fighting said opponents. There is also a small chance that a monster disguised as a Moff may drop it. 'Q. Amber' A. Tailor shop or recycle. items you get at the Tailor shop (Costume Gacha) can be recycled. 'Q. Zel Fruit' A. It is found in the bushes in autumn and winter. They can also appear in the forest dungeons on some occasions. 'Q. Gibble' A. Sales / conversion place: The upper part of the bar. Where there is a bottle of wine. Sales period: 1st - 4th of White night. payout Period: 22nd - 29th of White night. 'Q. Pyrus Seeds' A. Two military-level forest dungeons 'Q. Round Pyrus' A. I think the best way to get a round pyrus is to tend it everyday to get a better chance of it being round. How do you join... 'Q. The Mountain Corps' A. You must marry a member of the mountain corps and take their surname and live in the mountain corps village. 'Q. The Scholars Association' A. Register as a scholar at the library, and complete the trial. Registration is between the 30th and the 2nd. 'Q. The Farmers' A. If you have lots of workpoints you will be chosen to join the farmers at the start of the year. 'Q. Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen)' A. Win the knights entry tournament, registration is at the parade grounds. 'Q. The Priests' A. Check the Jobs page for more info. 'Q. The Royal Family' A. Your son or daughter must marry the eldest child or grandchild of the king. Other 'Q. When can I take control of my child?' A. The earliest that you can switch control to your child is when they begin school. Switching is only one time. You can not return to the original character or switch it into another Children. 'Q. When my child started school, it gave me the option to switch to her. I accidentally clicked 'later' but I'm afraid I won't be able to switch to her now. Can I still switch to her and if so, how?' A. You have the opportunity to switch until she graduates from school. Try talking to her at home. You should see a switchable option. You will also have the option given to you again when she graduates. 'Q. How do you invite your partner or dear friend on an adventure?' A. Repeatedly speak to them until they accept. Then select the dungeon that you wish to go to. 'Q. How to become close friends?' A. Continue talking to a person after becoming their friend and you will eventually get the option to ask them to become closer friends. You can become close friends with either gender, too. Please view Relationships for more information. 'Q. It says my child needs to find a 'gift of the goddess' or something for school homework. A) what's is that? B) where can I find it?, C) Is it an exclusively 'harvest-festival only' item?' A. It is an item that only children can look for. It is acquired from a grassy or fallen tree on the 8th. 'Q. Where is the Council chapel? I have a meeting there, I'm Farming Society deputy, will it automatically take me to the meeting, or do I have to go to the chapel?' A. If you are a participant, automatically warp. Otherwise you need to go to the Council of Parliament. The place of the Council of Parliament is located in front of Elnea Castle. At the lower right is the Council of the Capitol, and the lower left is the cloth mill. 'Q. How do you make an Ihm your pet?' A. You need to purchase an item from the gem store. 'Q. Is it possible to get married? If so, how?' A. After you have became someone's partner and have gone on enough dates, you can get married. You may eventually get the choice to propose to them. It will come up as a chat / dialogue option. 'Q. I'm part of the farming community. How do I distribute wheat to people and plant my own?' A. Place the required amount of wheat seed on the ground and collect it later. Then you can plant on the farmland. Be careful not to let the wheat seed be stolen by other citizens or an Ihm. 'Q. How do I quit a job?' A. If you can return to the citizen with "Dismissal Agent Disguise," you can change jobs. 'Q. How can I move to a different district?' A. Go into the district you want and walk up to one of the houses. Click "View Nameplate". If it's an empty house, it will either tell you how many bea you need to pay for the house or tell you what job you must have to live there. Some houses are only for people with certain jobs. 'Q. What do the talents do?' A. According to the Japanese wiki, the talents have the following effects: Talent is attached at the time of birth. Travelers are random and talented. It is impossible to add talent on the way.A talented child may be born if the talent factor you have and the spouse's talent factor match. 'Q. How do I have a baby?' A. Once you are married and in your house with your spouse, you will get the option "get closer" when you speak with him/her. You will then get three other options; one of them being along the lines of "don't you want kids/children?". Choose this option, and if you spouse says yes, you should expect pregnancy. If you are a female you should be able to check you status to see if you are and the option to tell your husband about the pregnancy when you speak to him. If you are a male your wife should tell you about the pregnancy. You can check your calendar for the due date. The day will have an image of a baby on it. 'Q. Can I use Flame Of Passion To Make Married Woman to Single?' A. It is impossible. Look at the official paid items page. 'Q. Can I become a mod / admin of this wiki?' A. Ask this question directly to one of the mods / admins who posted most recently, if you are a good quality contributor, you will be chosen.